


Taking Chances

by 4thofFive



Series: Life with Isabel [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, My O/C Isabel Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a visit from his very special younger sister who helps him realize what is important in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about giving up my Livejournal account so I thought I'd post a few more of my stories here. This is the first in the "Life with Isabel" series that I wrote starting in 2010. I'll post the rest as time allows.

Kono looked up from where she was working on the tech table when the main doors of Five-0 opened slowly and a pretty, very petite young blonde woman in her mid 20’s stepped carefully inside the offices looking around nervously. 

Kono gazed at her for another moment realizing there was something special about the blonde woman. Growing up, Kono’s favourite cousin Nalani had Down syndrome and she recognized that this young woman had it too.

Given her style of dress and pale skin it was obvious the young woman was a mainlander and Kono was worried she was lost – maybe she’d wandered away from one of the tour groups that visited the palace regularly.

The Hawaiian officer walked over to the young woman and gave her a warm smile.

“Hi there, can I help you?”

The blonde woman shrank back slightly as Kono approached but then returned the Hawaiian woman’s smile tentatively.

“I’m looking for Danny,” the woman replied, her voice almost a whisper.

“Danny Williams?”

The woman nodded.

“He’s a police man and he works for 5-0. His partner is Steve and his friends are Chin and Kono.”

Kono grinned brightly and pointed at her chest.

“I’m Kono.”

The nervous woman smiled even brighter at that.

“You are? Danny said you were really pretty and brave too.”

Kono blushed and looked away briefly before meeting the young woman’s eyes again.

“That’s nice of him to say. So what’s your name?”

“I’m Isabel,” replied the blonde woman politely sticking out her hand for Kono to shake.

“It’s really nice to meet you Isabel. How do you know Danny?”

The girl stood up straight and grinned proudly.

“He’s my big brother.”

 

*********

Danny burst into the Five-0 offices gesticulating wildly, an abashed looking Steve trailing behind him.

“Due process Steven, it’s really not that difficult a concept. Suspects have a right to remain silent and to ask for a lawyer. Nowhere in any of the laws of these United States does it say that if they try to invoke these rights, it’s ok for you to hog tie them to a skateboard and send them hurtling down a hill. Even the army must have encouraged a few basic rules of civility.”

“Navy,” Steve muttered sullenly, “and how was I supposed to know that ice cream cart would pull our right at that second?”

Danny spun around and shoved an ominous finger in Steve’s face.

“You’re just lucky the skateboard veered off into the sand before it hit the cart or we’d be paying for years of facial reconstruction not to mention hundreds of dollars in spoiled ice cream.”

“Danno!” Steve whined slightly but the blonde detective slapped his hands over his ears and shook his head rapidly.

“No Steven, no. I’m not listening to any more of your ridiculous excuses and by the way, you’re doing the paperwork on this.”

Steve grinned down at his hyper partner and Danny’s stomach did NOT flip when he saw that smile. That smile was dangerous. That smile made Danny do things no self-respecting law enforcement officer would ever do.

“Sure, Danno,” Steve soothed quietly, “but you’ll help me with it won’t you? You’re so good at the paperwork and so smart about how to phrase things. I’m afraid if I do it I’ll end up in trouble. You don’t want me to end up in trouble do you Danno?”

Danny dropped his hands and looked up into Steve’s wide, innocent looking eyes and, my god was his lip actually quivering? The Jersey native felt his heart melt ever so slightly. He was no idiot. He knew he was being played but he was also helpless to defend against it.

“Fine,” Danny sniped, all previous bluster disappearing rapidly. “I’ll look it over for you before we file it ok? That’s all I’m going to do though. I’m putting my foot down!”

Steve’s grin got impossibly brighter and he dropped a heavy arm around Danny’s shoulders.

“Of course Danny I wouldn’t learn my lesson any other way.”

The detective rolled his eyes and huffed out a breath in annoyance. He was going to end up doing the paperwork, he just knew it.

“Danny?”

Kono’s voice came from the direction of Steve’s office and the detective turned to acknowledge her and froze in shock when he saw who she was with.

“Izzy?” he whispered hoarsely.

Isabel grinned happily and ran to Danny throwing her arms around his waist. After a moment’s surprise he returned the hug feeling his eyes fill with tears. He hadn’t seen his beloved baby sister in almost two years.

After a moment Danny released the young woman enough to look down at her.

“Sweetie what are you doing here? Are Mom and Dad with you? Why didn’t they tell me you were coming?”

Isabel shook her head then rested it on her brother’s chest.

“Nope. I came by myself. The plane landed and I got a taxi to bring me here because I remembered you work in a palace.”

“You…sweetie, do Mom and Dad know you’re here?”

Isabel shrugged slightly and turned her face to bury it in her brother’s shirt.

“I wanted to see you so I went to the airport in Newark and I gave them my money and I flew here.”

Danny grimaced and clutched his sister tightly.

“Sweetie…how much did you pay for the ticket?”

The young woman pulled away from her brother and dug around in the purse she was carrying. Pulling out her ticket, she handed it to him.

Danny unfolded the document and skimmed it. He felt white hot anger course through him as he turned to look at Steve who was staring back at him quizzically.

“$1,200,” the detective hissed. “One way!”

Steve grabbed the paper from his partner and stared at it incredulously.

“They fuc- darned well booked her into first class!”

Danny took the paper back from Steve with exaggerated gentleness. He turned back to Isabel with a smile.

“So…you’ve met Kono?”

Isobel nodded and smiled over to the Hawaiian officer.

“Yeah, she’s nice. She’s been showing me all of Steve’s ships and stuff.” Isabel leaned closer to her brother. “You’re right she is really pretty,” she staged whispered causing Kono and Steve to laugh and Danny to flush with embarrassment.

“Uh, yes, well,” Danny stuttered slightly before gesturing at Steve. “Izzy this is my partner Steve McGarrett.”

Steve smiled broadly at the young woman but she took one look at his height, his muscles and his tattoos and plastered herself against her brother shyly.

“Hey,” Danny soothed, caressing her hair. “You’ve heard me talk about Steve. You know he’s a tough guy but he’s really nice too. I bet if you ask him he’ll show you his medals while I make a quick phone call, won’t you Steve?”

Steve nodded and bent down slightly putting his hands on his knees so he could look into the young woman’s eyes.

“I’d really like to show you the medals if you’d like to see them Isabel. Danny will be close by and you’ll be able to see him through my windows. Kono can stay with you too.”

Danny nodded and smiled warmly.

“Will you go with Steve and Kono for a few minutes while I make a phone call? After I’m done I’ll take you sightseeing ok?”

“Can I see the beach?” Isobel asked excitedly.

“Absolutely! I’ll even call Rachel and see if we can pick up Grace after school. Maybe she can spend the evening with us would you like that?”

Isabel nodded happily and followed Kono back into Steve’s office.

The SEAL Commander hung back for a moment and looked down at his partner worriedly.

“Do you want me to call the airline? Screaming at them is not likely to help.”

Danny smiled up at the taller man almost innocently. Steve knew better.

“I’m not going to scream,” insisted Danny, his voice deceptively soft. “I’m just going to inquire what kind of greedy, grubby airline would take advantage of a mentally handicapped woman travelling on her own. I might also suggest that the media might find the story very interesting but I’m sure they’ll see reason before I have to resort to that.”

Steve grinned proudly.

“If that doesn’t work, I’ll dig out my shark cage.”

Danny laughed and punched Steve gently on the shoulder before turning towards his office.

“I may take you up on that babe.”

*********

“Yes, she’s fine Mom. She’s happy and excited to be here and Steve and Kono are looking after her right now.”

Danny’s mother released a shuddering sigh on the other end of the phone.

“Thank God! I almost had a heart attack when I found her apartment empty and some of her things gone. I thought maybe she’d been taken or…I don’t know some creep convinced her to run off with him. We’ve got the Newark Police and all of your Dad’s friends in the fire department looking for her.”

“She’s okay Mom. I think she’s smarter than we give her credit for.”

“She may physically be a woman Danny but mentally she’s a child, you know that. Like any child – no matter how smart – she can be confused into doing something she doesn’t want to do.”

Danny nodded and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“Well thankfully she’s alright,” the detective continued trying to calm his mother. “Look, I’ll keep her here for a week or so. Grace, Steve and I will show her the sights and then I’ll put her on a plane and send her back ok?”

“By herself?”

“She got here by herself Mom so I think she can get home by herself but don’t worry, I’ll talk to the airline when I book the ticket and make sure someone watches out for her.”

Danny’s mother sounded doubtful on the phone.

“What are you going to do with her while you’re at work or are you planning to take the whole week off?”

Danny wandered over to his office window and looked out on the Honolulu traffic.

“I’ll talk to Rachel and see if Iz can spend the days with her. You know they always adored each other and Iz will love Rachel’s new baby.”

Danny listened to his mother breathing on the other end of the phone and waited patiently for her to speak. She’d had 24 years of worrying about Isabel and it wasn’t easy to let that go for even a week.

“Alright Danny,” Mrs. Williams replied with resignation. “I know you’ll take good care of your sister like you always have. She’s missed you so much, I’m glad she’s getting to spend some time with you.”

The detective smiled fondly.

“I missed her too Mom and I’ll make sure she has a good time.”

“I know you will dear. Now, are you going to phone the airline and give them shit or do I have to?”

Danny raised his eyebrows in surprise. The only time his mother swore was when she was truly angry.

“Leave them to me Mom. I’ll handle them and if I can’t make them listen I’ll send Steve down to the airport to loom over them and stare holes into them.”

“Ah yes, Steve,” Danny’s mother replied and he knew she was smiling smugly. “At least I can pump Izzy for information about Steve when she gets home. It will be nice to know if he’s an acceptable son-in-law.”

Danny sputtered indignantly for a moment.

“What? I have no idea what you’re talking about. Steve is my partner and best friend. He’s not your son-in-law.”

Mrs. Williams cackled loudly and Danny remembered how diabolical she could be when it came to her children’s relationships – not that Danny and Steve were in a relationship or anything.

“Of course dear,” she replied smoothly, “whatever you say. You tell me that hot Navy babe you talk about endlessly is not your boyfriend then I believe you. I would say you’re friggin’ insane but I would believe you.”

“Mom!” Danny warned.

“Listen dear I have to hang up and call your father. He’s going crazy with worry. Tell Izzy to call me tomorrow. I love you! Bye.”

Danny’s phone suddenly went silent and he stared at it incredulously for a moment. His mother was nuts, maybe all women were. Danny walked over to his computer and looked up the number for the airline.

 

*********

Steve was explaining his two Purple Heart medals to Isabel when Danny entered his office with a smile on his face.

“How did it go?” Steve asked warily.

“Great!” Danny turned to look at his sister. “Izzy the airline said you were such a great guest they are flying you back to Newark first class for free. And they’re going to refund all of the money you paid to them. Isn’t that nice?”

The young woman looked over at her brother suspiciously.

“Did you yell at them Danny?”

The blonde detective shook his head and made a cross on his chest with his right index finger.

“I didn’t yell. I promise.”

“OK!” Isobel laughed happily. “I liked flying first class. Everyone was really nice.”

“I’ll bet they were,” replied Danny dryly before looking up at Steve.

“So Super SEAL, is it ok with you if I leave early and take my sister to see the sights?”

Steve grinned at Isabel and nodded.

“Hey, why don’t you come to my place tonight? Isabel and Grace can hang out on the beach and we can barbeque. Chin and Malia and Kono can come too.”

Danny looked at his sister with raised eyebrows.

“What do you think?”

The younger woman smiled brightly at first then her face fell.

“I forgot to bring my bathing suit,” she replied with disappointment.

Kono stepped forward and put her hand on the other woman’s shoulder.

“Why don’t you let me take care of that? I’ll stop at the store this afternoon and get you a suit and a cover up and some slippahs.”

Danny’s sister smiled happily at the taller woman and Danny could see she already idolized Kono.

“My favourite colour is blue.”

Kono nodded seriously.

“OK, I’ll find a really nice blue bathing suit.”

Danny smiled gratefully at his teammate.

“Thanks kid, that’s nice of you.”

Brother and sister joined hands. 

“Is 5 p.m. ok Steve? I want to show Izzy a few sights and get her a shave ice before we come over.”

“That’s perfect, see you then. Have fun you two.”

Isabel waved happily as Danny led her out of the Five-0 offices.

When they were out of earshot Kono turned to look at Steve.

“Danny never mentioned he had a sister with Down Syndrome.”

Steve leaned back against his desk and nodded slowly.

“Yeah he mentioned it to me a long time ago. Their mother was 40 and the pregnancy was a bit of a surprise. The family all adores her I guess and it sounds like she’s the apple of Danny’s eye. Leaving her was one of the hardest things about leaving Jersey for him.”

“It must have been,” replied Kono as she turned to leave Steve’s office. “She’s such a sweetie.”

 

*********

“Auntie Izzy!” Grace squealed happily catching sight of her aunt standing next to her father in the school parking lot.

“Gracie!” Isobel shouted back running towards her niece who ran excitedly down the school steps before throwing herself into her aunt’s outspread arms.

The two hugged and giggled together for a moment before letting go.

“Danno didn’t tell me you were coming,” cried Grace bouncing with excitement.

“He didn’t know. I decided to surprise him.”

Grace looked over at her father.

“Were you surprised Danno?”

Danny chuckled and nodded.

“I was definitely surprised Monkey.”

The two young women turned to stare at each other again and Isabel shook her head in wonder.

“Wow Grace, you’re almost as tall as me! You grew up a lot!”

“Uncle Steve says I’m going to be taller than Danno someday,” Grace chirped happily.

“He does huh?” Danny pretended to growl in annoyance. “If you were a good daughter Grace you’d make sure you never get taller than your Danno.”

The child laughed as she threw her backpack into the backseat of the Camaro and climbed in after it.

“I can’t help it Danno. I have to grow up. You’ll just have to get used to it and be brave.”

“But I don’t wanna be brave,” whined Danny jokingly as he helped his daughter fasten her seat belt before looking over the front seat to ensure his sister also had her belt fastened.

Danny walked around the car and climbed into the driver’s seat. 

“OK ladies, time for some sightseeing. Where should we go first Grace?”

“Diamond Head” squealed Grace. “Then Aunt Izzy can see the whole city and the ocean.”

Danny nodded and started the car’s engine.

“Diamond Head it is.”

 

**********

Later that afternoon Grace blasted through Steve’s front door like the whirlwind she was. The 10-year-old ran into the kitchen and plowed into her uncle giving him a fierce hug.

“Uncle Steve!”

“Hi Gracie how are you? I missed you,” laughed Steve picking her up in his arms and hugging her.

“I missed you too Uncle Steve. Danno says we’re having supper here.”

Steve grinned down at the little girl as he set her down on one of the stools near the counter. Danny and Isabel walked into the kitchen at a more sedate pace.

“You are having supper here,” replied Steve grinning happily at all three Williams. “Isabel, do you like chicken and fish?”

Danny’s sister smiled shyly and nodded.

“I like both but I like chicken the most.”

Steve rubbed his hands together happily.

“Well, all right then we’ll be sure you get lots of chicken and I think you’ll really like the fish I make. It’s very fresh.”

Danny put the case of beer he’d been carrying on the counter along with a bottle of Coke that Isabel had requested. Steve raised a disapproving eyebrow at the soft drink but wisely said nothing.

“Grace, your bathing suit is upstairs in your room,” continued Steve. “And Isabel, Kono bought you a really nice bathing suit this afternoon and I brought it home with me. It’s on Grace’s bed. Do you two want to change and go to the beach?”

Both young women nodded excitedly and both turned to Danny for permission.

“Grace you remember the rules. Don’t go in the water until either Steve or Kono is with you.”

Out of respect for his sister’s age, Danny didn’t look at her when he said that but he was sure she would get the message too.

He tipped his head towards the staircase. 

“Go on and get changed both of you. Izzy remember to put on the flip-flops Kono bought you. The sand can be very hot.”

“Ok Danny,” Isabel replied happily.

Grace slid down off the stool and grabbed her aunt’s hand and began pulling her up the stairs chattering happily about the sea shells she sometimes found on her uncle’s beach.

“Does Izzy like Hawaii so far?” asked Steve as he turned back to the counter where he’d been chopping vegetables.

“She loves it. She was talking about moving here and buying one of those big condos near Diamond Head.”

Steve laughed as he slid the chopped vegetables into the bowl and drizzled them with a bit of olive oil.

“Did you tell her how much they cost?”

Danny shrugged and moved to the fridge to grab a cold beer for Steve and himself.

“It wouldn’t mean much to her. She doesn’t really understand the concept of that much money. Not sure I do either.”

Steve took the beer from his partner and turned to lean against the counter, Danny standing only a few inches away from him.

“She’s a lovely person Danny; I can see why it was hard for you to leave her.”

The detective nodded and took a long swallow from his bottle.

“Yeah, she was always my favourite growing up. I was 11 when she was born and I just loved to pack her around and buy her treats.”

Steve dropped his eyes to his own beer for a moment.

“Was she teased a lot growing up?”

Danny snorted.

“Not while I was around. The neighbourhood kids learned quickly that if they said anything rude about my sister they would be going home with some kind of bruise.”

Steve looked up and smiled at Danny proudly.

“I always knew you were a good dad. It’s nice to see you were a good big brother too.”

Danny tipped his head and gave a small smile.

“Thanks babe.”

Steve gazed fondly at Danny for a moment then reached out and grabbed him by the bicep and pulled until the smaller man was pressed up against him, hips to chest.

The two men looked at each other longingly for several moments.

“Danny,” Steve’s breath was hoarse with need when he spoke. “I want…”

The detective nodded his head gently and reached up to cup a hand over Steve’s cheek.

“I know babe. I do too I’m just…I’m afraid and…”

The commander lowered his head until his forehead was resting against Danny’s.

“You know I’d never do anything to hurt you Danny. I love you. You’re the first person besides my parents or my sister I’ve ever said that to.”

Danny’s felt tears prickle his eyes and he bit his bottom lip to keep it from quivering.

“I’m honoured babe, I really am and…God knows I love you too but what if it doesn’t work? What if we break up? I’ll have lost the love of my life as well as my partner and my best friend. I don’t think I could survive that.”

“It would devastate me too, you know that. But I believe we can make it. I know we can,” responded Steve almost pleadingly.

Danny closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

“Babe…can I just think about it a bit more? I just need a bit more time.”

Steve straightened up and nodded once before releasing Danny and turning back to continue preparing the vegetables.

Danny watched him anxiously for a moment.

“Babe, please…”

“It’s fine Danny,” Steve’s voice was rough. “If you need more time that’s fine I just…I can’t help thinking that if you loved me as much as I love you the decision would be easy.”

“Steven…” Danny began but was interrupted by the sound of Grace and Isabel clattering down the stairs. He took a step back away from his best friend and turned to smile at the two girls.

Grace stopped short in the kitchen and looked searchingly between the two men obviously aware of the tension between her father and Uncle, but Isabel was already eyeing the beach she could see out the lanai doors.

“Can we go out now Danny?” the young woman asked excitedly.

Danny glanced at Steve one more time before nodding and smiling for his sister.

“Let’s go!”

**********

Grace and Isabel stood on the beach admiring their work critically while Danny sat a few yards away on the lanai drinking his beer while Steve manned the grill.

“I think we should put another tower up for the Queen,” Isabel suggested cocking her head in concentration. “Mom has a special room in our house. She calls it her…I can’t remember the name…her sany room I think.”

“Sanity?” promoted Grace with a smile.

“Yeah, sanity. She says when my father and his friends get too loud watching football on TV she has to go to her sanity room.”

Grace laughed knowingly.

“I think Mommy’s got a room like that too for when Stan starts talking about building hotels.”

Isabel looked down at her niece questioningly.

“Is Stan nice?”

Grace nodded and turned her attention back to the sand castle.

“Yes he’s really nice but I wish my Mommy and Danno were still together.”

“Me too,” replied Isabel dropping to her knees to begin construction on the new tower, “then you’d still live in New Jersey and we could hang out together more.”

“That would be cool but I would miss Hawaii. It’s great here.”

The older woman smiled and nodded taking a moment to look around.

“Yeah, it’s so pretty and warm and I like all the flowers.”

The two young women worked quietly for a moment before Isabel spoke again.

“Grace?”

“Yeah?”

“Are Danny and Steve boyfriends? Mom thinks they are.”

Grace looked up in surprise then considered the question for a moment.

“I don’t think so but I wish they were. Danno really loves Steve and I know Steve loves Danno.”

“How do you know?”

“Cause sometimes I see them looking at each other – even when the other guy doesn’t notice – and they look kind of sad or something.”

Isabel looked up worriedly at that.

“I don’t want Danny to be sad.”

Grace shrugged and dug more sand for the tower.

“Me either but I don’t know what to do about it. When I talk to him about it he says he loves Steve but it’s complicated.”

“What does that mean?” Isabel asked brows furrowed in confusion.

“I don’t know exactly.”

Danny’s sister sat back in the sand and clapped her hands together to get rid of the loose grains.

“I wish we could do something to help.” The young woman stared out at the ocean contemplatively for a moment before looking back at her niece.

“Maybe we could ask Kono what to do. She seems real smart.”

Grace looked up and grinned brightly.

“That’s a really good idea. Kono is very smart. She says girls are smarter than boys most of the time. Let’s ask her when she gets here.”

 

*********

 

After supper Grace and the adults sat on the lanai chatting quietly and admiring the moonlight bouncing on the ocean waves. Danny and Steve were sitting close together but pointedly not looking at each other and everyone was aware of the tension, even as the two tried to pretend to be enjoying themselves.

“Auntie Kono do you want to come down to the beach and look at our sandcastle?” asked Grace climbing off her father’s lap and going to stand in front of the Hawaiian woman. Isabel also stood up from her chair and nodded at the older woman encouragingly.

“I saw it when I first arrived, Grace,” Kono replied giving the little girl a confused look.

Grace grabbed her hand and began gently pulling.

“But you have to see it up close!” she demanded.

“Grace! If Kono doesn’t want to go don’t try to force her,” admonished her father gently.

“No, that’s ok,” chuckled Kono, putting down her drink and standing up. “I wouldn’t mind wading in the water for a while anyway.”

The three young women strolled leisurely down to the beach where Kono kicked off her sandals and all three waded into the cool water.

“Auntie Kono,” Grace began. “Auntie Isabel and I need to talk to you.”

Isabel and Grace stood side-by-side looking up at the Hawaiian woman with serious expressions on their faces.

“Hmm sounds important. What’s going on?”

“We need you to tell us how to make Danny and Steve into boyfriends,” announced Isabel.

The Hawaiian woman’s mouth dropped open as she stared at the two younger women in shock.

“You..? What makes you think they want to be boyfriends?”

“Because they love each other,” Grace replied firmly.

“And they look at each other sadly,” supplied Isabel.

Kono ran a nervous hand through her hair.

“Look, girls, I think it’s nice you want Danny and Steve to be together but you have to just kind of let things happen between them. If they’re supposed to be boyfriends then they will be.”

“But it’s taking too long,” pouted Grace, her little fists clenched on her hips, “and Daddy keeps saying it’s complicated but he won’t say what that means. Why is it complicated?”

Kono sighed and walked slowly out of the water and sat down on the sand. She patted the places on either side of herself and both girls sat down next to her.

“Look, I don’t know exactly what’s going on between Steve and Danny but I think you’re right and they do love each other.”

Kono looked over at Grace.

“I can’t say for sure but I think your Daddy is scared Grace. He and your Mom loved each other so much and they couldn’t save their marriage. I think he’s afraid that if he gets involved with Steve, the same thing will happen.”

Isabel looked quizzical for a moment.

“I don’t get it.”

Grace leaned around Kono to look at her aunt.

“She means that Daddy’s afraid Steve will leave him like Mommy did.”

“Oh,” replied Isabel, a bit embarrassed to have it explained to her by a child. “But I don’t think Steve would do that.”

“Me either,” agreed Grace.

“I don’t think he would either and I don’t think Danny would ever leave Steve but that doesn’t stop Danny from being afraid I guess,” sighed Kono a bit dejectedly.

Grace looked up and pinned Kono with her no nonsense gaze.

“Then you should talk to Danno, Auntie Kono. You’re smart and he will listen to you.”

Isabel nodded in agreement and Kono flushed red with embarrassment and fingered her wet toes for a moment.

“Well ahh…I would Grace but I can’t. Your Daddy is kind of my boss like Steve is. It wouldn’t be appropriate for me to discuss such a personal issue with your Danno – not unless he came to me first.”

Grace deflated slightly and turned back to stare at the water.

“However,” continued Kono brightening with a new idea, “the one person who should be able to talk to him without getting into trouble is his sister.”

The Hawaiian woman and the little girl looked over at Isabel who looked back at them in confusion for a moment.

“Me?”

Kono nodded.

“Sisters always talk to brothers about this sort of thing. You need to talk to him.”

Danny’s sister looked nervously at both women.

“But…I wouldn’t know what to say. I’m not smart enough to talk to Danny about that stuff.”

Kono made a dismissive sound and waved her hand as if batting away Isabel’s words.

“Of course you’re smart enough. Danny is your brother and you love him. You want him to be happy. All you need to do is to tell him that being with Steve would make him happy.”

The blonde woman dropped her eyes to the sand, suddenly feeling unsure.

“But what if he gets mad and tells me I’m silly?”

Kono put her arm gently around Isabel’s shoulders.

“Has Danny ever said that to you before?”

The blonde woman shook her head.

“No, Danny would never say anything mean.”

“Well then he wouldn’t say that now. You need to talk to him.”

The young woman looked up at Kono seriously.

“Should I do it now?”

“No, wait for a time when no one else is around, just you and Danny. Then tell him you think he should be with Steve. Tell him Grace agrees.”

Grace grinned happily and nodded.

“You gotta do it Aunt Izzy. Danno will listen to you!”

 

**********

 

Isabel came running out of Rachel’s house the next afternoon smiling from ear-to-ear. She was wearing a new, light summer dress and strappy sandals and was carrying several bags of new clothes.

The night before, Danny had helped his sister unpack her suitcase and had been horrified to learn she had brought only a nightgown, one top, a sweater, her toothbrush and a teddy bear. As soon as she was in bed and asleep he called over to Rachel and begged her to take Isabel shopping for clothes after he dropped her off in the morning.

The detective hugged his sister hello, put her bags in the trunk and opened the passenger door for her. Once she was seated he turned back to his former wife pulling his wallet out of his pocket.

“Thanks for getting her the clothes Rach. How much do I owe you?”

Rachel put up her hand to stop him.

“Nothing Daniel, it was my pleasure. It’s a late Christmas gift for her.”

Danny shook his head.

“I can’t let you do that Rachel it’s not right.”

“Daniel,” Rachel replied in the clipped accent she acquired when he was getting on her nerves. “Isabel was one the few members of your family I could stand. I was thrilled to have her visit and more than happy to take her shopping.”

Danny smiled gratefully at his ex-wife then leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

“Thanks Rach.”

Danny fidgeted nervously with his wallet.

“So…how is Charles?” 

The detective felt his stomach clench as he mentioned the name of Rachel’s new baby – the baby that was supposed to be his.

His ex-wife smiled sympathetically at him.

“He’s just fine thank you. How is Steve?”

Danny grimaced slightly and shrugged.

“He’s ok…he’s fine.”

Rachel nodded knowingly and turned to re-enter her house. She stopped and turned back to give her ex-husband a solemn look.

“I care about you Daniel so I say this with love: you’re a fool if you let Steve get away.”

Rachel turned away again and walked back into her large house and shut the door.

 

*********

 

Danny took his sister for dinner at a small beach-side restaurant with large windows that looked out over the ocean. It was the perfect place to watch ships and sail boats go by as well as get a spectacular view of the sunset. 

As his sister gazed open-mouthed at the view, Danny glanced around and thought about the last time he’d been here. It had been with Steve. It was their first official date although neither of them called it that. At first Danny had been nervous as hell never having been with a man before and wondering how Steve would act and if the other people in the restaurant would stare at them.

Danny smiled when he remembered how easy and comfortable that night had been. Even the walk on the beach afterwards had been casual until Steve put his hands on Danny’s face and kissed him. The kiss was a bit strange – he’d never kissed a man before except his father and that was only on the cheek. It was also wonderful; soft and passionate but respectful. Danny felt as if he’d fallen over a cliff that night when he realized he was hopelessly in love with his partner. That sort of realization should have made him a happy man but instead it scared the crap out of him and rather than go back to Steve’s house as he desperately wanted, he ended up scurrying home with his tail between his legs.

There had been other dates and more kissing since then but Danny hadn’t been able to move beyond that point. Finally he’d had to admit to Steve that, while he was nervous about sex with a man, he was more nervous about giving his heart to someone else and risk having it ripped out of his chest and stomped on again. Steve had been kind and patient telling Danny he could wait until the smaller man decided what he wanted from the relationship but Danny feared his love was now beginning to lose his patience and wouldn’t wait much longer. 

The detective sighed deeply and distractedly twisted the napkin on his lap. He loved Steve; he had no doubt about that. What he did doubt was whether their relationship would last. He had been madly, passionately in love with Rachel when they first got together and eight years later they could barely stand the sight of each other. What if that happened between him and Steve?

“Danny?”

His sister’s voice startled Danny out of his reverie and he looked up to find her staring at him worriedly. He mentally kicked himself for showing all of his thoughts on his face. He forced himself to smile but she obviously wasn’t buying it.

“Are you ok?”

The detective nodded firmly.

“Yeah sweetie I was just…thinking.”

“About Steve?”

Danny jerked back slightly, surprised at her words.

“Why would you think I was thinking about Steve?”

Isabel picked up a fork and began fidgeting with it nervously.

“Because you love him.”

Danny blinked rapidly as he stared at his sister in shock.

“How do you know that?” he whispered roughly.

“Mom says she thinks you do and Grace and Kono think so too. And you talk about him a lot and you smile when you say his name and he looks at you sadly.”

“He does?” whispered Danny.

Isabel nodded and began drumming the fork lightly on the table.

“Uh huh. And you look at him sadly too because you love him but Kono says you’re afraid to love him. How come you’re afraid to love him Danny?”

The detective pulled his lips tight and dropped his eyes to his lap so his sister couldn’t see they had flooded with tears. Finally he drew in a deep breath.

“It’s umm, kind of hard to explain sweetie,” he replied hoarsely.

“Am I too dumb to understand?”

Danny snapped his head up and reached across the table taking Isabel’s free hand in his.

“Don’t say that! You’re not dumb, you’re wonderful. Haven’t I always told you that?”

The young woman nodded but gazed at her brother in confusion.

“Then how come you don’t tell me why you’re afraid?”

Danny couldn’t quite stifle an ironic bark of laughter.

“Probably because I’m not sure myself.” 

He tipped his head to the side and gave her a weak smile.

“Do you remember when Rachel and I broke up? How sad I was? Sometimes I’d cry and sometimes I’d be mad, do you remember that?”

Isabel nodded seriously.

“Mom and Dad were worried about you.”

Danny released his sister’s hand and resumed twisting his napkin.

“I know they were. I was worried about me too. I was so sad and scared and hurt. I loved Rachel so much and she didn’t love me anymore. I guess I’m afraid the same thing will happen with Steve. That…that he’ll stop loving me someday.”

“Oh,” Isabel replied sadly.

The siblings stayed silent for a moment until the young woman spoke again.

“Does that mean you’ll never love anyone again?”

Danny gave her another weak smile.

“I…I don’t know.”

Isabel shook her head decisively.

“That’s not right. I think you should love Steve. He’s nice and he’s tall and he will take care of you and cook vegetables for you and take care of you when you’re sick and stuff.”

Danny swallowed thickly and nodded.

“I know he would.”

“And if you love Steve he’ll tell you funny stories and make you laugh and you won’t be lonely anymore and you won’t have to be scared anymore because you’ll have Steve.” 

The detective put one hand over his eyes and felt his bottom lip quivering as he desperately fought back tears.

“Danny? Are you crying?” his sister asked worriedly.

Danny nodded but didn’t respond for a moment. Finally he dropped his hand away from his wet eyes and reached over to take his sister’s again.

“It’s ok sweetie. I’m alright.” The detective smiled gratefully at his sister. “Iz, would you mind if after dinner we went over to Steve’s house?”

“Are we going swimming?” the young woman asked excitedly.

Danny grinned.

“Well, not tonight but maybe tomorrow morning. Tonight I’m going to tell Steve I’m not scared anymore.”

 

**********

The light from the moon seemed to shimmer on Steve’s skin as he lay on top of Danny. His lover thought he had never seen anything so beautiful.

“God you’re beautiful,” whispered Danny, his throat tight with so many emotions.

Steve smiled gently, his eyes burning with want.

“So are you,” sighed Steve drinking in the sight of Danny finally, finally in his bed.

Danny couldn’t help but grin.

“Are we going to do anything or are we just going to lie here gazing at each other?’

Steve smiled and trailed one finger down the side of Danny’s face, down his neck to rest in the hollow of his throat.

“We’re just going to keep gazing at each other because I’m afraid if I close my eyes or look away, you will be gone and this will all be a dream.”

Slowly Danny wrapped his legs around Steve’s thighs and thrust up against the other man, their two hard cocks rubbing and causing a friction that threatened to ignite a fire in both of them.

“Is that real enough for you?” Danny growled putting a hand on the back of Steve’s head and pulling his lover down for a kiss.

Steve moaned from deep inside his chest and the sound made Danny shiver with need.

The SEAL trailed his hand down his new boyfriend’s body then slid it between the two of them grasping Danny’s cock and beginning to pump slowly.

It was Danny’s turn to groan as Steve’s large, calloused hand created sensations Danny had never before experienced. The taller man began kissing and sucking down Danny’s chest as he continued his almost leisurely stroking of Danny’s cock.

Steve buried his nose in Danny’s chest hair for a moment before moving his mouth to one of his lover’s nipples beginning to flick it with his tongue until Danny jerked and moaned loudly.

Steve looked up and grinned.

“Remember your sister is in the next room.”

“She’s a sound sleeper,” gasped Danny wrapping his hand around Steve’s neck. “Now get back to what you were doing.”

“Yes sir!” 

Steve returned his attentions to Danny’s firm nipples taking care to suck and lick each one tenderly. Steve continued to pump Danny’s cock gently as he slid down the mattress, his mouth mapping out a path to Danny’s thick, heavy penis. He looked up at his lover, his eyes glazed with want.

“Danny,” he whispered, “I need to taste you.”

The blonde man looked down at him, eyes wide and breath ragged. He licked his lips and nodded mutely.

Steve smiled again and slid down to lay between the smaller man’s legs, his mouth hovering over Danny’s glistening cock.

“So beautiful,” Steve sighed, his hot breath caressing Danny’s cock causing the other man to moan in anticipation. Finally Steve gathered Danny’s throbbing penis in his hand, kissed the tip then swallowed it down completely.

Danny cried out at the sudden moist heat that enveloped him and he had to stuff his fist against his mouth to smother the sounds that were being ripped from his body.

Steve’s earlier dedication to going slow and pacing himself seemed to be thrown out the window as he sucked and pulled at Danny’s cock. He cupped and massaged the blonde man’s balls as his mouth roved hungrily over Danny’s cock relentlessly seeking the triggers that made Danny moan or cry out or sob with need.

Soon the sensations became too much and Danny tugged lightly at Steve’s hair to warn him of his impending release. Steve considered letting Danny come in his mouth but he desperately wanted to watch the first orgasm he was able to give his lover. Steve pulled his mouth off Danny’s hard, dripping cock and began pumping it firmly with his hand.

The detective’s head was rolling back and forth, his feet scrabbling and his hands twisted in the sheets. 

“Look at me Danny,” Steve demanded, his voice strangled with desire.

Danny turned his almost feverish eyes on his lover and exploded into his orgasm. He cried out Steve’s name as he bucked and jerked with his desperate release. Finally Danny collapsed back on the bed, his body spent and sweating. He lay gasping for several moments before he returned to reality enough to begin to work on slowing his breathing. 

The detective looked down at his partner whose eyes were wide and glistening with lust. Steve was sitting up now, staring at Danny in wonder and slowly pumping his own cock. Danny felt a sudden, proprietary desire to remove Steve’s hand and replace it with his own. The blonde man sat up facing Steve scooting close enough to wrap his legs around Steve’s hips.

“Can I do that for you?” Danny asked almost shyly.

Steve’s lips parted hungrily and he released his cock and leaned back on his arms. Danny wasn’t entirely sure what to do but figured what worked to get him off when he masturbated might also work for Steve. He reached out and wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock firmly, amazed at the heat and power he felt in it. He began pumping Steve smoothly while his thumb made regular sweeps over the tip of his lover’s penis catching the pre come that beaded there and using it to lubricate the motion.

Danny watched fascinated as Steve squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth and began gasping and moaning, his hips jerking in rhythm with Danny’s strokes. Danny was mesmerized as Steve’s cock swelled slightly and with a cry, Steve hot come began splattering over both their bodies. 

The blonde man used to fear he would freak out if this ever happened to him but he realized it was one of the most powerful experiences he’d ever had and he knew he would never get tired of making Steve McGarrett come apart at the seams.

“Wow,” Danny whispered as he looked at the mess all over his hand and stomach. His curiosity got the best of him and he lifted his hand to his mouth and tentatively darted his tongue out to taste Steve’s come. It was a bit salty but not unpleasant. He looked up at his lover and smiled and Steve shook his head in wonder.

“Fuck Danny, you are the hottest thing I have ever seen.”

Danny leaned forward and kissed Steve deeply, tasting himself on the other man’s lips. Steve pulled him down onto the bed and used a corner of the sheet to clean them both up before pulling it up to cover both of them. Danny snuggled into Steve’s chest as the taller man wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and buried his face into his hair. 

“Thank you Danny,” Steve whispered hoarsely. “Thanks for taking a chance on me.”

Danny smiled and wrapped an arm around Steve’s waist.

“Thank you for waiting for me,” replied Danny already drifting off to sleep. “I love you Steve.”

 

**********

Danny barely got the car to a stop when Grace whipped off her seat belt, threw open the door and ran wildly towards Steve’s house. She and her aunt were going to spend a couple of hours together before they all took Isabel to the airport for her flight home.

Grace threw open Steve’s front door and tore through the house onto the lanai. Steve stood to greet her but she merely waved distractedly at him, choosing instead to run towards her aunt who was happily playing in the sand.

Danny stepped out onto the lanai and greeted Steve with a kiss.

“Everything ok?”

Steve nodded.

“Yeah Izzy and I went swimming and now she’s searching for shells to take home.”

Danny went to stand at the railing and Steve came up behind him wrapping his arms around his lover’s chest and resting his chin on Danny’s head.

“Did you tell her?” the SEAL asked nervously.

“I did and she was thrilled. Apparently this is what she’s been wanting all along.”

Steve shook his head in wonder.

“Why are the women in this family always one step ahead of us?”

Danny laughed and wrapped his hands around Steve’s arms, leaning back against him.

“Because they’re smarter than us babe.”

The two men watched the two young women as they whispered conspiratorially then joined hands and began leaping and dancing around in a circle.

“What are they doing?” 

Danny shrugged and shook his head. He was too far away to hear both girls laughing and chanting: “they’re boyfriends! They’re boyfriends.”

 

The end


End file.
